


Hope Will Find a Way

by TurtleChix



Category: HopeLust, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A broken hope soul in a lustful world, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, lets see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: Sans has been avoiding following where his soul is wanting him to go. Feeling as though he is not worthy to have someone put up with him as their soulmate whom ever they are. Imagine his surprise when they find him after all that effort to avoid coming across him at Grillbys strip club... and she is not alone.How will they get out of this mess? And will he be able to let go of the guilt he feels from having ignoring his soulmate's pull leaving them to meet in such a way?Hopefully.. his mate will be able to show him she is not mad at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> work slightly inspired by Nine Months who's writer is GhostWriterFont..... Their story was really inspiring. Least as to the world the story is set in. Trying my hand at added soul mates to it.

Panting she leaned against the wall next to the monster ran strip club. She honestly did not think she would be here in a place like this, given her past. But said past popped up to try and force her to come back so she ran. All she was really able to do. The only thing she is good at it seems.

“... least he would not think of going inside a place like this.. maybe? Only one way to find out. It's going to be fine even if monsters have a high sex drive they from what I have heard on the news respect no so.. yeah just go in.” She quickly goes into the building with the hopes that she was not seen entering the establishment by the person whom she is running from.

Glancing around the room she saw mostly monsters in both people that work here and also those whom likely paying customers. Though there did seem to be a couple humans here. 'Probably people that want to try something new... that is what most people do in a strip club they are eyeing someone to try and have a good time without emotional connection.... okay what is going on... it feels like something in my chest is being tugged..' She had paused mid walking wondering why there was a pressure like tugging sensation. Was it... her soul? She heard about souls being a real thing after monster's got free. '…. perhaps my soul is trying to lead me to someone? … if it is I have nothing to lose. May as well see where it is wanting me to go.' She allows the tugging to lead her forward.

She kept her gaze down at the floor as she moves forward her fingers clutching at her backpack straps trying to mind her own business as she followed where her soul was leading until the tugging had stopped and a warmth spread through her. She was confused by this deciding to look up realizing she was standing in front of a pole dancer's stage. She felt her cheeks heat up as she saw a skeleton dancing up there the warmth in her chest growing.

'Why did my soul lead me to a pole dancer? A.... very very good and attractive pole dancer... omg what?? No.. no no.. I do not even know the guy! And I could not put him in danger with my family having located me and trying to take me back.' She felt the tugging on her chest again though this time it was slightly pained causing her to wince a bit one of her hands gripping at the source of the pain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder resulting in her jumping slightly before looking up to see the skeleton that was dancing on stage with a hand resting on her shoulder. “You doing alright there? You look to be not doing so hot.” She felt her face heat up. His voice was a deep baritone that was messing with her in a way she did not realize could happen and what he was wearing... left little to the imagination. God if she is going to die today perhaps dying to being over flustered would be a way to go. “I-I... I um...” 'Great. Perfect first impression you probably sound like a racist idiot.' “I'm sorry... I... “ She feels her words leave her as she registers the voice of her brother close.

He actually came in. The pain in her chest felt like screaming as her arms wrap around herself tears coming to her eyes as she felt herself start to hyperventilate. Unknowingly words of 'He's found me... I can't go back I can't.' came from her before she felt a arm wrap around her waist tugging her leading her someplace. She flinched for a moment before registering that it was not her brother, that it was the skeleton that she saw on stage.

She could not understand what he was saying, mostly due to her panic attack making it feel like her ears were ringing. But she got the feeling he was taking her somewhere so she could calm down. She felt herself relax a little bit at that grateful that he was helping her when he did not need to which had caused her to smile, which he gave in return.

She was not able to relax fully though because she felt another hand grab her on her arm causing her to freeze up when she saw it was her brother. She felt the pain in her chest as it screams again as her brother had forcible yanked her in the direction of the exit to the building. Her soul cries out for help, while she feels herself mentally close off as she starts to lose hope that she was ever able to of stayed free.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The only thing that she is able to stay hopeful for is that the skeleton guy that was trying to help her was going to be okay.

* * *

Sans was not sure why he had felt a tugging with his soul feeling so intense that it was nerve racking today. It never really did it to this extent before. He had found out after having his soul examined shortly after the barrier had been broken six months back that it was likely trying to go in the direction of another's soul that it had felt a connection to. 'Does it mean that the person who's soul is calling to mine is near here? I have been trying to avoid finding them because I had made a promise to my friend and my brother that I would stop doing this line of work once I found my soul's mate. I was fine with not knowing. And it is not like the person in question would be soul sensitive enough to just.. waltz up to my area over here.'

He felt himself get frustrated due to his soul trying to fight him on going to the direction where the tugging is. So he chooses to try to ignore it as he throws himself into dancing against and around the pole, much like he has always done to have something else to focus on. Then try and grab someone new that is wanting to mess around so that he can work off the 'lust' build up that will help him last another two days before the process begins again. Though when his heat comes along some point this next month making the effects even worse he will have to try and set something up with someone again. A monster perhaps seeings as humans usually do not stay past one night stands and he would need someone there that would be willing to help him through his suffering... and not risk dying seeings as there is no cure to the adverts effects of **LT** as of yet. He frowned getting lost in the memories as he thought about **LT** and how he wished that it was not discovered.

In the beginning before everyone was required to have the lust in their systems, before it was found out to have bad side effects, had once wanted to find someone that would love him. But now.. he did not feel he was worthy of having someone be his other half. He was a mess and even if his soul and this other person's soul was a match he did not want to force someone to be with him. Not when the lust in his system made him to be to much for 24/7. Not to mention the likelihood of the person he is destined to be with and himself would likely not be able to have children because the **LT** made it so there was a even lower conception rate when it was suppose to help increase it as well as make monsters stronger. If the person in question wanted kids... even if he wanted a family himself he likely would not be able to give them any. Not to mention Frisk if they wanted to they could still reset everything. They told him they can't anymore but... somehow he doubts it. He wants to trust them but he can't after everything that happened. So why bother seeking out the to-be mate when he can't give them children nor be able to keep them.

 

 

…....

 

 

Though, the fact that they are here, and are getting closer it makes him curious to see if they will find him. They obviously are able to sense something is off and are following the tugging of their soul even if they do not understand it. He finds himself pondering if he should just leave early but decided against it. If they find him then he will try to at least talk to them. Besides he also wants to see what they look like. Is it a boy? A girl? And how old were they? Would they find him... okay or will they be dissatisfied?

He almost falters when he hears the sound of a soul let out a happy singing sound that caused his soul to let out a overjoyed reply. It was almost like his soul was welcoming back a lover from after having been sepreated for a long time. He felt nervous his grin twitching as he tried to keep his cool. Just take a glance over, it is not like he will be able to prolong it any more seeings as the universe has apparently set things up so the two of them met. That and he found himself against his better judgment wanting to see whom is the owner of a soul that sounded so beautiful to sing out so happily just from finding him.

He glanced over and almost lost it again. Sure, she was not dressed at ALL for visiting a strip club. She was dressed in seemingly modest every day attire, and looked to be wearing a backpack so it is likely she is a college student or something. What had got him to almost fall away from the pole was her face, which was adorable, framed by long wavy curls of brown hair. And big bright blue eyes that caused his face to gain a barely noticeable blush. He wondered why he had been fighting against his soul when a lovely angel was existing, and if it is any indicator with her blush as she was staring at him she may have a mutual attraction.

So she was not going to to push him away if he decided to try to talk to her? Maybe? His soul let out a happy sound again as his grin became more eased and his movements more relaxed, showing off how limber he unknowingly as he was quicker then he thought he would be embracing the happiness that his soul was giving of feeling as though he was floating high on a cloud. His rational part of himself was struggling to caution himself to not go full speed ahead and do as he normally would in order to not scare her chasing her away. It had helped to ground him, just a little bit.

Yes, he has needs in order not to have his health be jeopardized, but he will tough it out and self satisfy which should give him a week or two before his heat comes. She is a human and while if she were a monster he would not need to take nearly as long. Holy fuck he had only seen her for a moment he already does not want to let her go...

His attention snaps off of dancing when he felt his soul quiver at the pained cry her soul let out. He looked down seeing that she was clutching her hand over where her soul would likely emerge if it were to be coaxed out. He got off stage seeings as there was not really anyone else watching him today being one of those slow days.

He frowned feeling concerned as to why her soul was hurting, had something happened to her before she came in here? “You doing alright there? You look to be not doing so hot.” She had jumped when he rest a hand on her shoulder, but the emotion in her eyes was one of surprise and not fear. 'Okay... she is a bit jumpy. But that is fine. Humans tend to be jumpy as a whole especially when they are distracted. Least she does not look to be afraid of me being up close and touching her so that is a plus.' He quickly preformed a check on her whilst she was stammering trying to find something to say to understand why her soul cried out like it did.

 

 

 

 

 

**[Check]**

  
**[Jessica Valor]**

 

**[lv 1/1]**

  
**[hp 45/1400]**

 

**[Is struggling to stay hopeful while scared of what her brother or parents will do to her if any of them get their hands on her]**

 

 

 

Sans tensed up upon seeing her stats and the soul text disturbing him slightly. While monsters were forced to have sex to survive the **LT** in their systems, family is something that is important even before the cursed **LT** was introduced. The same could not be said for humans as it seems that his soul's mate had been dealt bad luck in not having a happy family life. He felt guilt eat at him upon this realization and felt as though he had been selfish in trying to not pursue her thinking he was giving her a better chance at life without him in it when it was clearly not the case from what the check said.

'How many resets has she been suffering when I could have found her and helped her?! If I had just went looking for her I could have helped her sooner! I'm such a idiot!' His attention snapped to her when she had pulled a way and started caving in on herself fear coming off of her and soul crying out in distress again, almost like it was screaming in panic. Which was not good it meant her soul was likely loosing more **[hp]**.

“ _He's found me... I can't go back_ _ **I can't.**_ ” He was not aware that this _he_ whom could be her father or brother having come in here but he could not let her be taken by them. He is not sure how bad it was for her but he refused to let her be hurt anymore if he could help it. He may have failed up to this point of being a good soulmate but he will do what he can to make up for it even if it means he has to suffer. So he takes a hold of her by the waist heading towards the back area so that he can use his teleportation to get her away from here to the safety of his home, his territory.

“It's going to be okay. I am going to keep you safe kitten I promise.” He said in a calm voice, knowing it will not do much but he also used some magic to try and soothe her soul and try to also help heal it's **[hp]**. He was going to have to try and get a hold of a pie from Toriel so to heal it fully. He felt some relief when her breathing had started to normalize before noticing she was looking up at him. He felt like he was going to melt at the smile she gave him.

He smiled back as he looked forward reaching forward to the door to open it and teleport when his focus got lost when he got pushed back and she was pulled from him. He saw that the person that has a hold of him was not the one that took her from him. He let out a growl quickly trying to think of how to get out of this without using his magic due to attacking humans with magic, even if it is in self defense outside of sanctioned 'magic games' that the human government came up with. If they were in a place without many people he would have not had to worry but he was trapped due to the amount of people in the room.

“I am getting tired of this little game of chase you little wench. I am going to have to inform mother and father we will be at your former place of living late. I was going to wait to give you your punishment for getting away and hiding for five years but you've played my hand.” Sans felt his breathing hitch hearing the voice of the human dragging her away, his eye-lights flickering in and out focusing in on them. When he hears her soul cry out for help he felt his magic burn hot as he shoved the human that had him pinned off of him a feral sounding hiss emitting from him as his soul and magic started to become erratic, with the one thought driving him in the state of feral rage that was propelling him forward. To get his mate back, to make what was taking her leave. To protect w _hats h_ _ **is**_.

He reappears in front of the human that is taking his mate, sockets void of eye-lights. His grin was wide and his canines becoming more prominent as his magic energy made the area around him feel heavy. He barely registered monsters and human's alike tensing due to his actions. But he could not be bothered to care as primal instincts were overriding his logical mindset as he gave the male standing before him a glare that would make anyone with common sense quake in fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _ **Let her go.**_ ”

 


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she was suffocating for a moment as the area round her her brother and the monster before the two of you turned black and the colors faded from the three of you. She felt the pulling on her chest again but a different sensation than from before she felt something pop out. For a moment, she forgot all about her brother's hold on her as she saw her soul for the first time.

At first she felt in awe by it, how it glowed with golden and white light that was so beautiful that she was having a hard time believing it was actually her soul despite some scars that were on it currently. She then notice that her soul looked to be... leaking. Her soul was hurt and sadly she knew why it was hurt as she got reminded her brother's grip on her arm tightening.

She let out a small pained gasp her eyes tearing up becoming aware again of her surroundings enough to hear what is being said and see clearly the situation that is taking place. The pain that she had felt caused her soul let out a sound that seemed to cause the skeleton that had pulled her and her brother into this encounter to try and stop him and help her growl. “ _ **I am not asking, I am telling. Let her go. Now.**_ ”

She look up seeing him glaring at her brother in such a way that caused her to involuntarily shiver. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother's soul and swallowed, it being a almost completely black soul if it were not for the tint of orange in it's middle. “Oh cute. You think you can pull me into a encounter and take back my little toy that I have been trying to find for a while now. It seems you have forgotten _monster_ that you are not allowed to use your magic out side of the 'games' that had been set up to entertain us... well out side of the slutty nature of you freaks.”

She tensed hearing her brother say these things to the skeleton across from them with a crazed gleam in his eyes. She knows what her brother is capable of, and he likely is armed and will try and hurt the skeleton. 'This is all my fault. He's going to kill him. I.. I don't want him to die. I won't let him die. He does not deserve it!' She felt her thoughts blaze loud as she saw her brother begin to extract something from his pocket, hand touching something that was floating in front of him.

Looking down she noticed she had buttons too. In blind panic she quickly with her free hand pressed on **[ACT]** pressing on the option that seemed the best, the action which allowed her to break free of her brothers hold as he attacked lunging at the skeleton that she placed herself between the two of them facing her brother arms spread out.

Her soul had let out a burst of light knocking her brother away. She felt her limbs shake as she felt exhaustion hit her like a wave her soul letting out odd sounds as it seemed to blaze brightly the wounds on her soul seeming to heal itself slightly. She was barely aware of being picked up the blackening fading and colors coming back her soul retreating back into her. Looking up at whom was holding her she felt relieved that it was the skeleton before registering that they were not at the strip club anymore. Did he.. teleport?!

 

 

 

 

“Alright kitten, lets get you healed up then you can tell me what is going on so I can keep you safe.”

* * *

Sans did not know what to think at the moment as he set down his soulmate on the couch in his apartment, part of him wishing his brother was still living with him due to his brother's cooking having more healing benefits. Though he really should be giving her Toriel's pie he was not comfortable at the moment with trying to leave her alone here. Another reason he wished his brother still lived here and not at his mate's.

'I am just avoiding the thoughts of what had taken place in the encounter.. I need her to be healed to a level I am comfortable with before asking them... though how I am so calm and rational after her soul had emitted that light is beyond me and how it had helped heal the wounds on her soul a bit which is something souls should not be able to do. I mean... it is good that it did that as her soul is not leaking out **[hp]** currently like it was at Grillbys but it is still unnerving. And that is another thing her soul... it is so... I never saw a soul like that before which makes me wonder if there are other soul types we are not aware of. I do not want to have to ask Alphys to look at it but I want to know what her soul type..'

“W-what is your name?” he hears her ask him, breaking his train of thought making him realize that he was staring at her. He felt himself sweat a bit as he looked away a light purplish blush coming to his face. 'Right, good way to handle this staring at her being creepy after all that drama that happened.' He clears his voice a bit as he let out a smile hoping it was one that would help her to relax. He already knows her name. Jessica Valor. A name which means as a whole 'God Beholds Bravery'.

He bit back a snort. In a way he found in the action of getting between him and the scum of a _**human**_ in the heat of the moment like she did to try and protect him, even though she did not need to, caused her name to suit her somehow. She is like a little goddess for him probably. Not just because she came into his life and he already feels a part of himself feeling more completed then he ever thought he would be able to feel. Even more then the feelings a really good sex temporarily gave.

'Wonder how she would like being called that in the future? Being called Goddess? ' He put that though away for later as his logical side stepped in reminding him how humans work if he wanted to keep his soulmate comfortable around him and not feel in danger. It would not do for him to say her name and make it seem like he was a stalker or something. Given how they did not meet until today though they would have met sooner if he was not stubborn when his soul was trying to get him to find her.

 

......

 

Yeah, he was not about to let himself forget that and will likely feel like shit over it for a long time. He looked back over to her seeing her look at him her head tilted slightly waiting for him to respond. His blush deepen slightly causing a bit of a purplish glow. She was going to be the end of him if she was going to do stuff that made her look adorable like that. He barely was able to hold in a moan though he could not help the purr coming from his voice as he spoke with half lidded sockets, unaware of his eye-lights turning into the shape of hearts.

“Sans, what about you kitten? What is your name? I mean... I do not mind calling you kitten but it would be quite a disadvantage to not know the name of someone that is as lovely as you.” he says with a wink before internally cringing. 'fuck is wrong with me... well I know what is wrong with me but I should know better then to do that after she had just been taken away from where we were before'

His expression morphed into surprise when that got a giggle from her, and it took everything in him to not melt at the smile she gave him and adored the blush that was gracing her face. “I um... I am not sure right now... I used to go by Ruth Hearth but... seeing as they found me despite the fake name to try and not be found I am not sure.. I do know that I do not feel comfortable with my name I was given. It is not a bad name just...”

He could not help a slight frown as she talked looking at her lap. “To many bad memories?” He asked watching as she gave a confirmatory nod. He sighed as he rubbed his skull slightly feeling guilt gnaw at him for having preformed a check on her. Sure, he was not regretting it cause he needed to see why her soul had let out the pained cry... which he needs to give her healing food still.

“well while you think up a name you would prefer to go by now kitten I will fix you something that can help heal up your **[hp]**. I had seen and heard your soul in the encounter and it looks to be in need of some healing. I am not the best at healing magic but I can at least cook something that will help.” He quickly teleports to the kitchen leaving her in his living room.

 

 

 

 

He finds himself hoping as he started to cook for her that one day she will trust him enough to tell him about everything he wants to ask her, and that he will have the courage to tell her something very important too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, short, and feels a bit... rushed? But I am somewhat satisfied with how it turned out so far...
> 
> Also what do you think of the name Elpis which I found out in greek mythology is the spirit and personification of hope. Hope was usually not as a god or goddess, and usually was depicted as a young woman. I like... had no prior knowledge of this and I am tempted to use it in 'A Hopeful Soul' later as something of a last name for her. Umnia which means desire is another name I find interesting.. Though I could have Sans think of something. Though I think he would just want to call her something like Angel or something lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsHVjO-936g link incase the word that holds the link does not work.

 

She blinked having seen him vanish and moments later hearing him shuffling around in his kitchen. So he did teleport them out of there. As she marveled at this she realized he was likely trying to do that to start with before her brother and whom ever her brother was working with got to them. She frowned as she rubbed at the place her soul had come out from. It did not hurt really bad now, almost like that light that she had no clue how it got triggered coming from her soul caused her wounds to heal. In fact the more she time that passed the more the pain ebbed away, especially when she was close to Sans.

…. Sans... for some reason being around him does not spike her anxiety like it normally does when a guy gets to close to her. Shaking her head she chooses to not let it bother her. Her soul had led her to him after all so if it led her to him and she feels comfortable and safe around him it should not be something to stress over with her lack of freaking out. Instead she should be thinking over her name. She does not have her phone, which is good in a way _they_ could probably track her through it. Likewise her laptop that she should probably ditch at some point which she will leave off. Maybe she can get all her stuff onto a flash drive before ditching it?

She sighs as she rest her head in her hands wracking her mind for names from her history and literature class that was a required elective for her college classes as well as anything from her random online search. “... I like Elpis but it does not sound much like a first name type of thing.. ugh this is harder then the first time...” she leaned back with a slight groan and decided to take in the appearance of Sans's home to distract her from the names issue.

 

 

…..

 

 

Oh dear lord he must be a bachelor or something there is no other explanation as to why his place is so untidy.. she is lucky that the couch was not engulfed in the clutter. Though it does not smell to bad in here. It is actually a nice scent. Spicy and a smell of something else she can't place.. Suppose the rumors were true that monsters smell better then humans after their worn for lord knows how long clothing are left all over the place.

“... At least he has some decency to clean up after himself when he eats.. unless he prefers to eat out.. He likely eats out now that I think of it if his job keeps him out late... I hope that he does not get in trouble with his boss for helping me.. let alone my brother and parents trying to get me back... I will need to be finding new living arrangements. I would like to keep in contact with him after but... I do not want him to get hurt... no.. I will focus on that a bit later when he is back in here to talk with me.” She mumbled out loud to herself before settling into a temporary resolve standing up and looking around. Would he mind to terribly if she picked up a little? She was not a neat freak but cleaning could probable help clear her mind a bit.

She smiles softly to herself as she shrugged her backpack off before she got started gathering his cloths into a pile humming softly to herself which slowly the more she got focused into the straightening the area up to be less of a look like a mini tornado went through the area the more she relaxed. Her humming turning into her softly [singing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsHVjO-936g)to herself unaware of it gathering her a audience peeking at her from the kitchen watching her as she worked.

 

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

 

She looked pleased to the pile of clothing and started to gather up trash that she had found under the cloths to put into the trash bin she had found hidden under his cloths. Continue to sing getting lost into the song it being one of the songs she enjoyed from a movie she watched recently.

 

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all

 

Still lost to the peace the song is giving her she decides to keep singing it after she was done gathering up and tossing the trash, eyes closing feeling her chest have the warm tingly feeling she had before swell up, though this time it was different. Was this her soul feeling happy? She could not help but ponder this in mild amusement before going back to singing the song again as she allowed herself to dance a tiny bit the stress she had from the day she had beginning to melt away.

  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make

 

 

She felt so much lighter then she was moments ago. Was it because she was more aware of her soul now? Or that she actually felt safe enough to allow herself to relax. She wonders as she opens her eyes looking down pressing her hands to the place her soul feels like it is located smiling softly. She feels herself beginning to be filled with a optimistism that she will be able to continue to experience feeling at peace like this more often.

 

 

 

 

 

And hopeful that it will not be something fleeting because she does not want to go back to the emotionless void she had been living in before.

* * *

Sans sighed having finised creating a unbaked pie before putting it into the oven. Sure, he probably should have made something more.. savory and substantial. But he has found after coming to the surface that he prefers to bake sweets. Not that he had done it much since he had not had a proper drive. Least before now. He just hopes that his soulmate would not mind eating a slice of pie.

“don't people in general usually eat sweets even more so on stressful days? I mean.. today seems to have been stressful to her after what had happened... Fuck I am just glad she is not freaking out on me after the teleportation and all.” He sighed again as he pinched the space between his sockets willing himself to keep calm as he tried to block out what happened at Grillbys club.

“I am going to have to call and explain.. shit I am likely going to be painted as a kidnapper or something despite the true kidnapper there trying to take her where she did not want to go. That means Papyrus is going to pop in at some point wanting answers if the human cops do not get here first.... What is that.. what is she...?” His thoughts trail off as he hears her voice drifting into the kitchen from the living room causing him to get curious and peek out.

At first he is tense mentally shutting down watching her cleaning up his mess feeling mildly horrified at himself for having let it go to the point that the whole place was slowly becoming messy like his room is which was barely livable in now due to how much junk he has in it. 'Holy shit this is bad I am so not leaving a good first impression of myself... or would it be second? Or third? After the things that happened at the club?' He wonders to himself before the humming turned to singing catching his attention.

He found himself mystified by her voice eye-lights turning to the shape of hearts as he watched her, smile turning to a tender dopiness as he watched her. She has a very beautiful singing voice. He noted that her doing this had been helping her to relax, and he started to hear her soul letting of happy tunes that made his soul quiver and respond a bit. He ducked back into the kitchen blush on his face watching the timer tick by as he continued to listen. What did he do to deserve someone so pure as his soulmate. He was a mess and before meeting her he figured his soulmate would be judgmental and dislike being around him.

He jumps out of his pondering when the timer goes off. Quickly he use's his magic to open the oven and pull out the pie setting it on the cooling rack. That was going to take probably fifteen minutes to cool enough to eat. He pokes his head out of the kitchen to see her holding her hands over where her soul is located with a soft smile. She seems to be aware of her soul which is interesting. Most humans are not so that could mean that she could be a descendant from a mage lineage.

If that is the case does she know how to use magic? If not would she be able to learn? Normally such a thought would be unsettling but he finds himself feeling very happy at the possibility. And if these guesses or hunches he has is right it would mean that in the fight what ever it was she did when she jumped in could be raw undeveloped magical potential. In fact it kind of felt like it due to the density of it she had never used or was in a place to use magic.

He shook his head chuckling softly to himself. He can figure it out with her later. After he finds out what was up with those people at the club and why they were after her. Then help get things situated so he does not end up having to go to jail for a spell. He frowned a bit. It was going to take some work but he is sure that it will all be worked out. Hopefully.

Looking over at the pie he goes over to check it and deems it cool enough to give her some taking a slice and walks over so not to startle her by teleporting in. “Food's ready. Hope you do not mind pie kitten but I figured after today you deserved something sweet.” He says the a grin. She blinks at him before smiling at him nodding. “I... thank you it smells great.” She says taking the plate from him sitting down. He glanced around the 'cleaner' living room and let out a sheepish laugh his embarrassment of her having to clean up his mess coming up again.

“Um, sorry about the mess. Was not expecting company.. anyways have you thought up a name yet?” he asks sitting down not to close to her to give her space before turning his head with a slight tilt to look at her. She blushed adverting her eyes to the plate picking up the fork he had with the pie on the plate. “Haha um... sorta I have a idea for a last name kinda if I am able to 'rebuild' a life of sorts.. I kinda drew a blank with a first name to use though. Mfh! Oh my god Sans this is amazing! I have not had anything that taste so good!” He blushed hearing her praise as she continued to eat the slice of pie happy sounds coming from her. Which did not help him in the slightest with his desire to not do anything to her without her consent.

So instead he redirected his thoughts clearing his voice slightly. “Um... Well I could try and help if you want? I mean you do not have to use anything I can think of if you don't like it.” He says scratching at his cheekbone trying to force his blush to go away as he looked away from her. 'Fuck she is to pure she does not know at all what she is doing to me.'

“Hmm? Well I don't mind hearing what ever it is you think would be good. You know people say two heads are better then one so I really don't mind.” He hear her say and he feels his magic spike a second as his face heated up more. He knows she was not making a innuendo but he could not help his minds drifting into the gutter. 'No. Focus. I do not want to scare her or chase her away.'

“hmm..” he looks back over at her taking in her appearance up close. He noticed that there were some faint hints of scars on her arms a a little around her neck that looked to be from a blade. His eye-lights narrow at that recalling before when he did a soul check that she was afraid of her brother and parents finding her. He mentally put together that the guy whom was taking her that said she was his toy was probably her brother. He frowned a bit as he shook his head resisting touching her scars with his phalanges. Closing his sockets he wonders what happened to cause her family to be so hostile towards her and how her soul was able to remain untainted.

“... how about Chasity? I mean someone as adorable and pure as you it sound like a good fit.” He opens one of his sockets and feels pleased at his getting her to blush again. 'Damn it she is too cute I want to place her in a bubble and never let her out.... though this could be the feelings from her being my soulmate in general. I don't really know I should try to find a book on soulmates hopefully it is not to outdated with the **LT** added to the mix.'

“O-oh um.. thank you I guess? For the um.. compliment..” She said with a small laugh not sounding like she fully believes someone would find her adorable. He picked up some sadness in her eyes too and has to fight himself not to pull her into a hug. Thankfully the sadness vanishes to a thoughtful look before she looks over at him her smile looking very bright. “ You know what I actually like the way Chasity sounds. I think I will use that. Thank you Sans!”

He feels like his soul had melted as he blushed looking away giving a shrug. His soulmate was going to be the end of him, and she does not even have a clue that she is his soulmate! How is he going to bring it up without making it sound like he was going to lock her away if she decides she does not want to stay. He would not do that, he is not that kind of person. But from the scars and the soul check as well as the breif encounter with her brother told him that she probably had been thorough a situation that would make it easy for her to feel trapped.

 

 

….

 

 

He was probably over thinking all of this. “I'm glad you like it kitten... I think it is time that we talked about what happened at the club though and why those guys were after you? What kind of trouble are you in? You do not have to go into heavy detail but in order to make sure that you are safe I have to know what is going on.. and it would help also to probably go to the police to make a report so I do not get accused of trying to kidnap you due to getting you out of that situation. If you do not feel comfortable with the human cops I can take you to the monster run force. Unlike human police departments the monster side of things do not payed off when it comes to serving justice.” He says pushing his playful side aside thinking over his previous observances and what he has already gathered and learn in a short time.

He was not sure if this was the case but if she had been going by a false name before that means she was trying to hide and her family, if they could be considered a family at this point, were likely very wealthy and would pay money to have people turn a blind eye. As to how bad it was for her. He does not know. He would not fully know unless they soulbonded or she told him bits and pieces over time. '.... why am I thinking of soulbonding at a time like this. Not the right time or the place for it. She barely knows me and likewise me her. We have to have a stable relationship and trust first no rushing idiot'.

“.... I-I did not think about that.. Oh god Sans I am so sorry I.. oh god this is not good. Why.. why is it the universe has chosen to give me the worst of luck to the point my existence causes other to..” he feels slightly alarmed as she reacts to what he said in a panic and starting to cry. He hears her soul sounding distressed and feels his own react to it his body moved not really thinking on keeping distance as he holds her face in his hands.

“Hey hey focus on me. It's going to be okay. I am going to be fine no matter what happens. It is not your fault you did nothing wrong. We just have to clear things up before everything spirals out of control. And after that we will just figure the other stuff out alright?” He says in a calming tone. He watches as she looked at him taking in what he said. He scoots closer wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug waiting for her to calm down fully releasing a little bit of magic to try and help her panic attack not get to out of control.

It takes a couple minutes but feels her become less tense as something inside her seemed to break clinging to him sobbing quietly muttering soft 'sorrys' every now and then. He gently rubs he back in the respectable touch places sensing she needed to cry it out. Slowly coming to the realization that what ever had happened to her had been going on a long time in her past causing her to be broken. He found it sadly ironic that the universe gave them both hardships in life pushing both to their limits and needing to be healed.

“It's going to be okay kitten. I promise.” He nuzzled the top of her head taking in the scent of something flora and fruity. He feels his mind go a little blank as he continues to mindlessly give what most looking in would say is 'pg' comfort to her letting her cry. Slowly as his blush grows his mind starts to reboot a bit allowing him to have thoughts to flow again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

'…. she smells nice....'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks RoseDarkfire for helping me with finding a name the name Chasity was perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating super fast. Had TONS of thunderstorms causing basement flooding and a minor tornado scare. Mothernature seems to be drunk or high man *huffs* Going to post this now cause there are things to happene that are going to be a doosy and that will have to happen in a chapter of its own. *salutes then falls into the void to work on another story chapter*

Chasity blushed when she hears him let out a rumbly purr. 'Oh god he is like a big cat minus the tail ears and fur... if I had my back pressed to him I bet it would be like sitting in a massage chair it is surprisingly soothing.... God this is way to good feeling... Wait when did I get in his lap!? Eek!' Her face went from soft blush to fire house red. 'Oh my god... oh my god!' She pulls back a bit staring at him with her face still very red and took in his own blushing face her freaking out lessening as she marveled at the fact it was purple. His eye-lights were heart shaped again to.

 

......

 

Oh dear lord he is to cute. But she is still in the lap of a perfectly good stranger. No matter how cute or 'not dangerous I am safe' vibes he was giving off. “T-thanks.. Sans.. I'm sorry for being such a mess.. Not what you probably planed to do for your day..” She says feeling shy as she scooted off his lap to the cushion beside him at least rubbing at her tears before they dried leaving tear streaks. She was glad she was not someone that wore make up otherwise she would have the black streaks on top of dried tears and the 'cry eyes'.

“it's not a problem kitten... I.. um... it is uh... I mean..” He says purr ending abruptly as he sounds like a mix between flustered and anxious. She tilts her head slightly feeling a little confused, unknowingly causing the skeleton monster to be even more emotionally conflicted and constipated. “Damn kitten your to pure your killing me here..” He grumbles as magical sweat dots his skull while he looks away rubbing the back of his neck.

She was unsure as to why her being 'pure' in his opinion is killing him, but him being all flustered is adorable. She could not help giggling softly a hint of amusement in her eyes. “Sorry it is not my intent to do so. But your kinda cute without trying yourself.” She said in attempts to make him not feel so bad but realized it will only make it worse flustering blushing deeply looking away. 'oh my god why did I say that! It was it flirty? I mean I don't like it when a random person flirts with me yeah I think he is cute... oh god something kill me now!' She hid her face in her hands as she lets out a sound that sounds like a drowning cat.

“I-I'm sorry I-I just... um..” Yep. She was going to die somehow. Quick think of something to change the subject before you or the skeleton go catatonic. “A-anyways um... I-I think it would be b-best we go to the monster run police station you were talking about. I will have to um.. go by the name I was given to but that will be so I can legally change it to the name we came up with for me later... if you want you can sit in with me while I tell them about my past.. since you want to know why I was and still kind of am in trouble. I-I really don't want to have to repeat myself more then once. It's not a pretty past.”

She is not sure why she is offering for him to be with her. Perhaps it is cause she was worried if she turned her back with him not around her that her brother or parents will hurt him. Or that they have the human cops on the look out saying he kidnapped her like he stated before she had a mental melt down. Or the fact she feels safe with him to the point, despite the flustering moments, relaxed when she could never fully relax around others. She looked at the palms of her hands her expression saddening but also showed she was in deep thought.

“I don't know why.. but I feel safer when your around. I.. I haven't felt that way with somebody in a very long time. I mean... I know this sounds a bit crazy cause like.. I hardly even know you but.. I felt this.. tugging thing that I think was my soul wanting me to go somewhere when I entered the club. I had not seen my soul until what ever that thing was before you teleported us here but I had read from what your community allowed humans to see and know about souls.

 

I guess with that knowledge I figured if my soul wanted me to go someplace it probably knew something I didn't.... S-sorry I'm rambling aren't I? I-I guess I have been isolating myself to try and not be found so much that I am a little bit over chatty.” She feels a bit embarrassed as she glanced over at him. He was looking at her with a saddened expression. Why was he looking sad at her?

“I.. know why you felt the 'tugging' with your soul.. It because your um... well there is no way to say this without it sounding creepy to humans or 'falsified' but your my soulmate.. when a person's soulmate is living in the same area depending on how aware or sensitive they are to their soul they if they chose to follow it are lead to the person that had been made specifically for them.

 

I... I knew about having a soulmate after I got to the surface but I never went looking. I figured that whomever my soulmate was they'd be better off not.. being around someone that would remind them of the fact they do not live forever normally. And I had no way of know if you had a happy life or not so I just.. chose to not try and find you cause I thought.. I figured that you'd be able to live a fuller life.”

She blinked at him surprised by his statement as he looked away giving off a guilt ridden sorrowful aura. She did not like seeing him like that but her mind was still piecing together what he had stated. “.... Soulmates are like... a person whos soul is made to be the perfect match for another person right?” She asked after a couple minutes had passed from her processing the information.

He looked back at her surprised that she asked him that, or that she was so calm about it and not freaking out demanding to leave and not want to be near him. Perhaps both. It saddened her a bit to see that knowing that humans in general can be quite cruel even to their own kind as she had more than enough experience to know. When he gave a cautious nod she could not help but laugh soft, which grew into a hearty laughter.

“I-I'm sorry. I know this is something serious.. it's just I had been told for so long that I was a mistake and never meant to be born that the fact that having someone as a soulmate as proof that it is not the case is just.. I feel like to _them_ it would bee a big shock and picturing the look on their expressions even if I have no intention of being around them if I can help it is... it just I don't really know..” She says after calming down a moment before looking over at him her eyes having a happy gleam as she gave him a big genuinely happy smile.

“I do wish that we had met under different circumstances, but I am not upset at you for keeping your distance. To be honest if I had not learned stuff from curiosity sake before hand enough to let me become mildly aware of my soul and followed it's lead on my own I would have freaked out thinking you were some kind of stalker.... I had something like that before with a human guy taking a interest in me and it made me paranoid even after he got arrested.

 

I'm mostly just glad now that I know I am not going crazy because normally I could not be around people for long let alone have physical contact but with you I am not having that constant worry of wither or not something is going to happen that will hurt me. It's nice.. to be able to feel safe like this with someone again.” She reached out and took a hold of his hands giving then a gentle squeeze.

“I am glad that out of everyone on this planet I got to have you as my soulmate Sans... and I hope that we will be able to get to know each other better after this... mess is dealt with and that we will be able to be happy.” Something she said must have broke something inside of him because he started to tear up. She looked at him with worry about to ask if he was okay when he pulled her close to him and he hugged her closely shaking a bit as he sobbed softly nuzzling his face into her neck. She blushed a bit but smiled as she hugged him back.

 

 

 

 

 

She feels filled with hope that maybe just maybe fate was finally going to give them both a chance for happiness.

* * *

'I can't believe I am crying like a babybones right now.' Sans thought to himself after crying for a bit, feeling overwhelmed with relief and happiness at the fact telling her they were soulmates went well and she is okay with it. His soul singing out happily as he played over what she had said moments ago. How out of everyone she was glad that it was him. Out of everyone, that her soul was made perfectly for. He let out a shaky laugh as he pulled back looking at her face with adoration and awe. 'She is to pure and perfect for this world. It had left it's mark on her on her soul and physically as it tried to break her but she is still...'

“Your amazing you know that right?” He tells her a dopey grin on his face which turned into a amused smirk seeing her get flustered. He sighed softly as he turned his head to look at the time. “We better get going. As much as I'd rather do nothing the cuddle you all day and take a day to not only get to know you and allow you to recoup after everything you have been through I'd rather not have my door broken down and you have to watch as I get arrested despite you trying to reason with them and you getting hurt in the process.

 

…. Or my brother kicking down the door and demanding what happened cause he likely got informed by Grillby that something happened at the club. My brother had gotten in to the monster police about three months back after he met his own soulmate so we could probably if he is not busy or half way here talk to him and his work partner Undyne.” He said sighing slightly as he frown. He sees her nod before she leaned over giving him a kiss on his cheekbone which got his face to flare up all purple. She giggled softly standing up.

“That is a thank you for saving me... I mean if that is okay I just... ahem.. anyways your right we really do need to get going now because I have a feeling we will probably keep putting it off the longer we are just sitting in here chillin.” He could not help but think for a second it would be more then just 'chillin'. He clears his voice still blushing as he nods getting up and pulling her into a hug. Not the time for this. Not the time, she may have taken this soulmate stuff well but we still need to adjust to each other before things get to intimate.

“Hold your breath and close your eyes. You did not get to sick the first time and you ended up fine but would rather not risk any other problems in these trips they can really mess with a human.” He whispers into her ear and feels her wrap her arms around him as she buries her face into his chest and takes in a breath holding it. He blushes deeply letting out a cough forcing himself to focus to get them where they need to be popping into the monster run police station, making a nearby Whimsun squeak.

“Hehe. Sorry Lucy. Hey can you get my bro and his work partner for me. Kinda got something important to get cleaned up before a _bone_ hunt is started.” He watched in amusement as Lucy glares at him before flying off to find his brother and Undyne. He sweats a bit when he senses someone eyeing him likely taking a curious look at Chasity. He looks around preparing to glare whom ever it was down before blinking in surprise seeing it was Mettaton and relaxed a bit. Mettaton and his cousin Napstablook were the only monsters to not be able to be effected by the **LT** and out of everyone in the underground Metta probably would be one of the safest monsters to be around. Perhaps Chasity and the docile ghost inhabiting robot would be good pals if introduced?

He looks down at Chasity before he nodded to himself. She had said she isolated herself. And he would prefer she meets someone that is not overly flirty first so to get coaxed into talking and befriending others in his social circle. “There is someone I would like you to meet. He's a pretty cool guy and respects personal space. I think you guys would be able to get along and be good friends.”

He did not add that he got a feeling some how that Mettaton and her probably have a lot in common. She had not stated so but.. his brother saying that she was a toy to him made it feel like he thought of her as either a torture toy or... a sexual one. Likely both. Mettaton would probably pick up on it and he would be good emotional support as a friend to help her with therapy since he does part time therapy sessions for those whom suffer rape.

Perhaps even it would be better if.. Mettaton was there in place of himself. As much as he wants to know he... he also does not need to. Because knowing could since he is feeling very hyper protective of his soul mate he has yet to make a bond with yet cause him to go and try and hunt her sibling and parents down and that would not look good on the monster community. His actions he already did to get her out of there probably already caused a strain.

As it was he has his suspicions from what he is mentally putting together. And they are already making it hard to keep himself in check. “W-who do you want me to meet? Are they here right now?” He smiles softly at her as he nuzzled her forehead letting out a very low purr, having noticed that it helped her relax back at his apartment. His smile turned into a grin as he felt her relax before pulling back and nodding.

“Yeah he's here. I'm going to be with you though I promise he is harmless. He is probably here waiting for someone whom is apart of his therapy classes for rape victims. He makes sure to pick up those whom do not have transportation so they do not risk having repeat offense of being assaulted. He helps both monsters and humans whom has suffered from it I believe... I.. don't know for sure if you have been um... forced into something like that but if you had been I am sure talking to him could help. And what ever your life was when you had been in a sticky situation probably needs a lot of therapy help to.

 

You do not have to do the therapy though if it is not something you what. Mettaton is a good person to have as a friend regardless.” He says as he made his way over to Mettaton with his arm resting around her waist. He noted how her wariness had lessened a little from his telling her more about Mettaton but had turned into nervousness instead.. and self doubt. He did not like seeing her have those emotions and has made it a personal goal to try and help her gain more confidence in herself and see the strength that she does not realize she carries within herself.

 

 

 

 

 

One way or another.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mettaton was surprised to see Sans pop into the station with a human. It was not often when he did something like this. Usually Sans only kept to himself unless someone whom he was close to was in need of help or he comes across someone whom sometimes joins his counseling sessions.

 

So he watched, wondering what the skeleton monster was going to do. He quickly became surprised when he nuzzled the young woman and purred, which to his surprise and glee sees she responded to in a positive manner. He had to bite back a squee as he felt hope well up inside him.

 

'Did he finally find his soulmate finally? About time perhaps now he will be able to enjoy happiness like his younger sibling is.' He comes out of his thoughts when he realized that Sans was coming over in his direction with the young woman. 'Why is he coming over? Is he wanting to introduce us why is he doing that now versus later?'

 

He felt the nervousness building up die when he looked over to whom his friend was escorting over to where he was. The mannerisms and the nervousness that she was displaying. He noticed many of all to well. Due to his having displayed them himself, as does the majority of people in his sessions that he tries to help build back up and support.

 

Taking this in he frowned a little bit posture going from tense to relaxed. 'Oh... the poor dear has suffered greatly before she and Sans had met hasn't she?' His soul saddened as he put on a gentle smile once Sans and his possible soulmate stop over near him. He felt the desire to help them, how ever he can. No one deserved to suffer alone.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“Hey Mettaton. Long time no see.”

* * *

Chasity was not sure how to feel at the moment. 'Is should be okay... I mean.. sure I barely know Sans or the people he knows but he is my soulmate... and he would not introduce me to anyone that would not be good to interact with.. right? There's no need to worry. Or think too much over this.'

 

“Hey Mettaton. Long time no see.” She comes out of her thoughts glancing over to Sans nervously before glancing at the robot monster. She takes in his appearance and was surprised to find that his presence was not affecting her in a way that made her feel uneasy like she would if she was around human guys.  'Is it because he is not a human guy or cause Sans telling me he was an okay person made me not so nervous?' she ponders to herself.

 

 “It's a pleasure to see you to Sans, what brings you and this young woman accompanying you here today?”  She looked over to Sans’s face gauging his expression. He seems to be mentally debating something. Given how his ever present smile strains slightly. 

 

“Well, I am not entirely sure. It is up to Chasity. Though; also we are here to clear up something so that uh.. I don’t end up getting arrested and she will be safe.”  Mettaton blinked hearing the last part. She watched as he tilted his head slightly seeing he looked to be confused by this information.

 

 “You? Getting arrested? For what you are the laziest monster around ah… no offense.” He gave an apologetic smile. Of which felt herself begin to relax waved her hands slightly in a dismissive manner. Feeling somewhat amused at the part about her soulmate being the laziest monster around. 'Would explain how his place got to be looking like a mess. His room and other places probably look worse. Not that I mind cleaning will give me something to do.'  


 

“It’s okay. Honestly it is a pretty intense story. If I did not live it I would say it would be something that would be out of a movie or something. Given how I tried to not expose myself to high adrenaline situations if I could help it prior.” She spoke much to Sans’s surprise before he chuckles looking pleased slightly that she seems to be feeling comfortable enough to talk.

 

She smiled at him, glad that he seemed to be happy for the moment, before turning her attention to the sounds of loud talking behind them. A fish monster and a taller skeleton coming into view. With a human woman at the taller skeleton’s side. She watched feeling concerned as the human woman gave Sans a less than happy glare.

  
  
“Sans, mind telling us why you have human cops and swat teams trying to find you and take you in…. Wait is that the woman that your being accused of kidnapping!?” Chasity gulped hearing and seeing the woman looking to be more irritated, same with the fish monster whom also looks to be a woman. The skeleton that she assumes to be Sans’s brother looks to be irritated as well but also looked worried and confused. 

 

She decides it would be best to speak instead of Sans and stepped forward in front of him. Rubbing her hands together nervously as she forces herself to stand a little bit taller clearing her voice. ‘I can do this. It is now or never.’

 

“I-its not as bad as y-your assuming I swear. We are here to clear things up. I mean.. I know it looks bad but he was just trying to get me away from the people that are accusing him of kidnapping me. And I hope that we can get this resolved soon because I do not want Sans to get hurt or worse. I would be a pretty awful soulmate if I were to just let this mess continue wouldn’t I?” She states, watching as the three of them get silent as they look from her to Sans and back at her several times. She was worried that she broke them before she saw the taller skeleton, whom she realized Sans had not told her of his name, walk forward scooping her and his brother into a hug. A very happy squee come forth from him. She felt confused as they were spun around, hearing Sans give a slight chuckle.

 

“Oh brother I am so happy you’ve finally found your soulmate! Don’t worry we will get things set right so you will not have to worry about anything! I swear it on myself since I am the great and wonderfully sultry Papyrus after all.” She leaned into Sans as she tried to regain her sense of balance after they were both set down on the ground while Sans let out a hearty laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She found herself overcome with a sense of peace, hope filling her that for once she will be able to have a chance to finally live a full and happy life.


End file.
